


Lemon scented shoelaces

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it ended up becoming self indulgent, kasa is a chubby boy, theyre second years here, this started as a headcanon that tori cant stand it when people shittalk tsukasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: "Uh, yeah. I was.... going to start to check the live requests right now, I guess? I mean, before you interrupted me, that is." The pink haired boy faked a cough and avoided eye contact for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to Tsukasa "Out of pure curiosity, why haven't you changed your signature since last year?"





	Lemon scented shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

> We need more ToriKasa my crops are dying. I'm dedicating this fic to Iris i love them thank you for being the only person i can talk to about torikasa. **Bolded** words are Tsukasa speaking in English. Sorry if they are ooc. I don't know for sure what they are in this fic, something between the crushing on each other phase and the dating phase? Like not dating yet but they kiss and stuff.

"And don't even try to sneak out while I'm gone."

Mao's voice was firm and strict as he looked directly at Tori, his mouth in a thin line and his brows furrowed in a frown. The pink haired boy was clearly frustrated, but he knew that when Mao got serious the best choice was to listen to him and do as instructed. Ah, how Tori wished Yuzuru wasn't busy today so the man could convince Mao to leave him alone.

"This is your punishment for going around picking fights with people, you know you're the Student Council's vice president, right? You can't go bossing people around anymore, you're not a kid, there are rules."

Mao's words barely reached Tori's ears as he stared into the piles of papers in front of him. He was the vice president, yeah, but Mao didn't really expect him to finish all this work in less than one hour, right? He shook his head after hearing the sound of the door closing, a very displeased Mao leaving the room kinda in a rush. 

Tori sighed deeply in defeat, there really was no way he could get done with everything before Mao came back. He took one of the papers in front of him and inspected it.

"Request for a S3 live." 

The words fell from his mouth and his hand automatically reached for the pen that rested on the desk, Tori's eyes scanned the paper carefully before stopping on the signature placed at the very end of the document. 'Tsukasa S.' written in very neat handwriting. Tori clicked his tongue, the other boy's signature haven't changed since their first year, it was still grossly elegant, far too detailed, and... it still made it easy for a blush to find it's way into Tori's cheeks. 

His pout turned into a frown as his mind took him back into one hour ago, being reminded of what happened right before classes were about to end, when he so innocently overheard the conversation between two students he had never seen before. 

_"Did you see 'Knights' performance last week?"_ The first one started, and that's when Tori's interest was caught. He knew Knights was popular and had many fans inside and outside the academy, being one of the most active units when it came to lives, but what he didn't expect was for the other student's face to twist into a displeased look.

_"Ugh, yeah, it was nice and all... but that one kid, the red haired one? He should try to lose weight, there's no place for people like that in the idol industry, you know."_

And that was when Tori lost it, what did that person even mean with 'people like that'? The short boy didn't hesitate to step between the two students after that, pointing a finger into the guy's chest. _"And what do you know about the idol industry, anyway?"_ Tori had said, a bit too loud for comfort, and that was exactly when Mao showed up, grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him to apologize, not without apologizing himself for Tori's behavior. It made the boy's blood boil, why did he have to say sorry? If anything, those guys are the ones who should do it, how dare they insult Tsukasa this way?

But there were no chance Tori could argue with Mao, and now he is here, stuck in the Student Council room, being forced to finish all this week's paperwork in less than one hour. And this all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Stupid Tsukasa..." He whispered under his breath, though he did not expect to hear a chuckle coming from the now open door.

"Is it a bad time for me to come inside?"

Tori had to gather all his strength to be able to calm his fast beating heart and hide the surprise in his voice upon noticing the person coming inside was no one other than Tsukasa himself "'Speak of the devil and he will appear', isn't it right?" He managed to say, watching as Tsukasa only laughed again, shrugging lightly and walking inside to sit on the chair at the other side of the table.

"It's just a coincidence, I swear." Tsukasa's eyes softened and he smiled, getting comfortable "I just missed you at lunch today, and assumed you were here."

"A-ah! Of course you did! You do enjoy my presence, after all." Tori smirked, but it didn't stop Tsukasa from noticing the blush on his cheeks. 

"... **Anyway**. What is up with all the papers? Is Isara-senpai bullying you?" He laughed again, resting his chin on his hands and leaning forward on the desk "Did you already check the one I submitted for Knights?"

"Ugh, stupid Saru! I mean, no. Don't rush me, I have a lot to do! In fact, you should leave since you have no business here." Tori crossed his arms and humphed, still holding the document he knew was the one Tsukasa talked about. However, much to Tori's displeasure, the other boy could clearly recognize it even from a distance.

"But it is the one you're holding?" Tsukasa pointed out and Tori could feel his whole face burn.

"Uh, yeah. I was.... going to start to check the live requests right now, I guess? I mean, before you interrupted me, that is." The pink haired boy faked a cough and avoided eye contact for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to Tsukasa "Out of pure curiosity, why haven't you changed your signature since last year?"

The question came out from Tori's lips almost accusingly, and Tsukasa raised a brow "What? Is there a rule that idols must change their handwriting each year?" He tried to sound serious, but the teasing smile on his face made his intentions clear. "I didn't know you cared about those kind of things... I came here merely to ask about my live request, but I feel like I've learned something interesting instead.~"

"Be quiet, Tsukasa! Don't misunderstand, I never said I liked it!"

"Tori-kun, do you want to learn how I do it?" Tsukasa's smile never faded as he nonchalantly interrupted Tori and lifted a hand towards him in a smooth motion.

"W-what!"

Tsukasa sighed at the other boy's confusion, reaching for Tori's hand and taking the pen he was holding "Give me your hand, I will show you a.. **demonstration **."****

****  
** **

Tori lifted a brow in suspicion, but didn't try to withdraw his hand when Tsukasa took it and pulled it closer to him, action that forced Tori to lean slightly on the desk using his right elbow as support. Green eyes watched curiously as the other boy moved the pen, ink meeting skin in a elegant movement, and Tori could literally feel how careful and almost surgical Tsukasa was being. Maybe because he wanted the writing to be perfect, or maybe because he was scared of hurting the so soft surface that was Tori's hand palm. Tori highly hoped it was the second option.

It was only after a few seconds that he noticed violet eyes were no longer focused on his hand, but were staring directly at him now, a courteous smile on Tsukasa's lips as he let go of Tori's hand and silently invited him to admire his now finished work.

Tori retreated his arm, looking at his left palm where Tsukasa's signature rested, his mouth twisted and he felt his blood rush back into his cheeks, and he wondered just how many times he had blushed furiously since Tsukasa had entered the room. Far too many, he concluded for sure.

"W-why did you do this!" The shorter boy pouted, still leaning over the desk.

Tsukasa poked his chin with a finger, faking being deep in thought "Why indeed.." he stopped the motion and laughed lightly "You can use it as a **motivation** to get finished with your work? Since I ended up accidentally distracting you for so long, it's just **fair** from me to try to help make up for it."

"And how, exactly, would it motivate m-"

Tori couldn't finish the sentence before Tsukasa got up from his chair and closed the distance between them, placing a quick peck on Tori's lips while they still formed a pout. It lasted less than a few second, and when Tori came back to his senses Tsukasa was already standing and opening the door to leave.

"When you are done with all your work, you can meet me at the **cafeteria**. If you look at your palm, you will think of me. That's your motivation."

And with those last words, he left, the door closing with a soft 'bump'. Tori stared at the place Tsukasa had been for some time, before blinking twice and finally recognizing what just happened. He stared once again at his palm, and convinced himself that he didn't just imagine it all.

Hours later, Mao came back to a completely empty room, and he could swear he never expected Tori to finish everything so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nick for the amazing title i love u. I'm sorry Cass I couldn't make it "Gay rights!" Like you wanted me to. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading, spread the word.


End file.
